A Million Wishes
by aerii
Summary: (KAISOO's Story) "Aku mungkin tidak bisa membuatmu selamanya disiku, tapi bisakah kau memberikanku kenangan indah sebelum kau benar-benar pergi dari hidupku?"-Kim Jongin "Ini permintaan terakhirku... aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi..."-Do Kyungsoo. Kai x Kyungsoo nyempilin Taeoh /EXO/ GS/ ONESHOOT


**~~oOo~~**

.

.

.

aerii

.

.

.

proudly present

.

.

.

 _ **A Million Wishes**_

.

.

.

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Taeoh

Other's member

.

.

.

Genre

Romance/Drama/Angst

Rated

Aman Untuk Segala Usia

GS

Typo(s)

ONESHOOT

Desclaimer

All cast belong themselve

Cerita pasaran

But this based my own

.

.

.

RnR

.

.

H.A.P.P.Y.R.E.A.D.I.N.G

.

.

.

Tidakkah takdirnya terlalu kejam? Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, ia tidak pernah menangis. Tapi ia punya satu keinginan. Ia ingin hidup.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu jika kita bisa membuat seribu burung bangau dari kertas origami, permohonan kita akan di kabulkan" suara lembut dan lemah itu membuyarkan lamunan Kim Jongin yang awalnya sibuk memperhatikan jemari lentik Do Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan lipat melipat kertas origami.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya" jawabnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Pemandangan dari jendela kamar Do Kyungsoo menjadi favoritnya.

"Itu sebabnya, aku memberitahumu..." balas Kyungsoo. "Nah, 1000! Aku akan menggantungnya di halaman belakang... " Kyungsoo merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya yang terasa kaku.

"Kau mengacuhkanku selama tiga hari hanya untuk mainan seperti ini?"

"Karena aku punya satu keinginan..." jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang duduk di atas ranjangnya, sedikit penasaran dengan keinginan Kyungsoo "Mintalah padaku, aku bisa mengabulkan semua keinginanmu tanpa harus membuat burung bangau terlebih dahulu..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senyum yang menjadi favorit Jongin setelah pemandangan dari kamar Kyungsoo "Kau tidak mungkin mengabulkannya..."

"Apa permohonanmu..?" tanya Jongin akhirnya.

"Aku ingin hidup..."

Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menatap jalanan yang basah karena badai salju baru saja menghampiri kotanya. Matanya memejam beberapa saat.

Apa yang salah dari permohonan seorang gadis yang baru berusia 16 tahun? Ia hanya ingin hidup. Tidak pernah meminta lebih.

.

.

.

Fuuuiiihhhh

Kyungsoo meniup lilin yang berbentuk 17. Sorak tepuk tangan terdengar di telinganya. Ayah ibu dan kedua kakaknya mencium dan mengucapkan selamat secara bergantian. Hari ini pesta kecil di adakan dihalaman belakang rumah keluarga Do.

"Chukkae... kau menjadi seorang gadis sekarang!" Jongin menyerahakan boneka bear ukuran besar ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memeluk hangat boneka pemberian Jongin. "Apa aku boleh berkencan sekarang? Kurasa usiaku sudah cukup untuk mengenal pria...?"

Jongin duduk di ayunan bersama Kyungsoo. Pandangan mereka tertuju ke arah ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk menyalakan perapian untuk memanggang daging.

"Hanya itu keinginanmu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Bukan yang utama..." Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Boleh aku tahu make a wish yang kau buat tadi?"

"Aku...ingin hidup"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"...lebih lama lagi" lanjut Kyungsoo lirih.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hidupnya Kyungsoo hanya tahu dua tempat. Rumah sakit dan rumahnya. Meski ia berteman baik dengan Kim Jongin, ia tidak pernah tahu di mana rumah Kim Jongin. Berlibur? Kyungsoo tidak pernah memikirkan tempat lain selain kamarnya, baginya untuk apa berlibur bagi orang berpenyakitan sepertinya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengenal dunia luar. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengenal siap tetangganya. Ia hanya berinteraksi dengan ayah, ibu, Kris –kakak pertamanya-, Chanyeol –kakak keduanya-, Kim Jongin dan satu lagi, Zhang Yixing –dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo sejak Kyungsoo berusia lima tahun. Sekolah? Beberapa tahun Kyungsoo menjalani home schooling, selebihnya ia akan belajar bersama Kris ataupun Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merengek untuk pergi keluar rumah dan bersenang-senang. Ia juga tidak pernah meminta ini itu pada ayah dan ibunya. Ia memiliki permohonan khusus pada Tuhan, ia hanya ingin hidup.

"Jadi ini yang dinamakan bisokop?"

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari bibir Kyungsoo yang terus mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika tempatnya sangat luar biasa dari pada cerita Kris oppa dan Chanyeol oppa" Kyungsoo tiada henti-hentinya menganggumi gedung yang akan menampilkan beberapa film itu.

"Mulai sekarang cobalah bergaul dengan dunia luar... Kris hyung dan Chanyeol hyung tidak akan selamanya bisa menceritakan padamu tentang dunia luar..." balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Terima kasih, Jongin-ah!" katanya.

"Kkaja! Kita harus masuk, sebentar lagi filmnya di putar..." Jongin menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo.

Ini pertama kalinya ia mengajak Kyungsoo keluar rumah selain rumah sakit. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang rapuh dan putus asa. Senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan adalah senyum palsu. Dibalik senyum itu, Kyungsoo menahan air matanya agar tidak menjadi beban di keluarganya. Ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bebas dari penyakitnya. Ia hanya ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Karena ia masih ingin melihat senyum ayah dan ibunya yang selalu memberi semangat, serta candaan kedua kakaknya yang juga selalu mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah iri pada mereka yang bebas bermain dan bersekolah di sekolah umum. Ia benar-benar menjalani hidupnya tanpa mengeluh. Tanpa mengubah keinginannya untuk tetap ingin hidup. Tidak ingin ponsel mewah dengan fitur yang canggih, tidak ingin keliling dunia, tidak ingin apapun yang ditawarkan oleh orang tuanya dan kedua kakaknya. Dari semua permohonan yang ditawarkan oleh mereka, Kyungsoo hanya ingin satu. Ingin hidup lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan lagi?" tawar Jongin. Keduanya kini sudah berada di mobil dan menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya "Tidak..." jawabnya dengan memberikan senyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada temat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir "Eum... ada sebenarnya..."

"Kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu?"

"Florence, Itali..."

"Itali? Untuk apa?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Untuk membuat permohonan, disana ada patung babi yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan kita, kita meletakkan koin dimulutny dan mengelus moncongnya. Jika koin kita jatuh maka permohonan kita dikabulkan..."

"Kau masih ingin membuat permohonan itu?" tanya Jongin sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Karena aku ingin hidup..."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan jika kau hidup lebih lama lagi sesuai dengan keinginanmu?"

Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin hidup entah berdasar apa. Mungkin karena ia sedang sakit, jadi ia memiliki alasan untuk hidup.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku hidup lebih lama lagi..."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo "Tuhan pasti mengabulkanmu, kau dan aku akan hidup lebih lama lagi, bahkan sampai kita sudah menjadi kakek dan nenek..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin pria yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di rumah sakit ketika mereka berusia 8 tahun. Saat itu adalah tahun dimana Kyungsoo di vonis memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya. Kyungsoo yang memahami bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya saat itu hanya bisa menangis. Dan Jongin datang, memberinya permen dan kata-kata penenang. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika pertemuan itu menjadi sebuah hubungan yang berlanjut. Jongin selalu datang untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Hingga saat mereka sudah dewasa seperti sekarang.

"Musim yang cerah... bahkan dimalam hari pun terlihat begitu cerah..." Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menghirup sebanyak mungkin angin malam yang menurutnya segar itu.

"Kau benar..." Jongin membenarkan. Keduanya duduk di beranda belakang rumah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah! jika ada bintang jatuh mari kita buat permohonan bersama.."

"Aku tidak percaya jika permohonan kita akan terkabul..." lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunduk, sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin. "Tapi aku hidup hingga detik ini karena permohonan-permohonan itu..."

"Karena kau bersemangat untuk hidup, Kyungsoo-yah! Kau bekerja keras untuk itu..." balas Jongin "Memohon tanpa usaha itu sesuatu yang mustahil,.." lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan, "Kau tidak ingin mendengar permhonan ku kali ini?"

Jongin menoleh "Kau ingin hidup? Itu seperti sebuah mantra bagiku.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Setelah ku pikir lagi, aku terlalu egois! Aku terlalu serakah..."

Jongin mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak melakukan permohonan dengan harapan yang sama. Harusnya aku bersyukur karena ketika aku memohon untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin hidup... kedua kalinya... aku ingin hidup... ketiga kalinya... aku ingin hidup... dan selalu hal yang sama di setiap permohonan yang aku inginkan. Hingga akhirnya, aku bosan!" Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan pelan dan teratur.

Jongin ikut memandang langit seperti Kyungsoo.

"Kali ini jika Dia memberiku satu kesempatan lagi, aku ingin..."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. menatap dalam gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"...sekali dalam hidupku, sebelum aku pergi... aku ingin menikah!" lanjut Kyungsoo "...meski hanya sebulan atau dua bulan... tapi aku ingin rasanya tinggal bersama orang yang ku cintai, memasakkan untuknya, astaga itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa memasak..." Kyungsoo tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Jongin masih memandangi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah! apa permohonanku berlebihan?" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng "Jika begitu, ayo kita menikah!" tegas Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa "Hahah.. kau menganggap itu serius? Aku bercanda, Jongin-ah!"

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda.. aku serius! Ayo kita menikah..."

Kyungsoo berhenti dari tawanya. Ia tidak suka dengan ekspresi Jongin saat ini "Berhenti kasihan padaku, Jongin-ah! Aku sungguh sungguh berterima kasih karena aku mau menjadi temanku..."

"Teman?" Jongin berdiri dari duduknya "Selama ini kau menganggapku teman?"

"Iya, teman. Teman baik.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman"

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo mendongkak ke arah Jongin "Tapi... kau baik padaku selama ini"

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu" jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Itu tidak mungkin, Jongin-ah!aku.. bukan gadis untuk dicintai, tapi untuk dikasihani.. kau sudah cukup berperan hingga detik ini.. terimakasih..."

Jongin berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo "Rasa yang tumbuh disini bukan karena aku kasihan ataupun simpati padamu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu..."

"Aku akan segera mati Jongin-ah! aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu, dan itu akan menyakitimu.. ku mohon jangan seperti ini..."

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kyungsoo-yah, aku mungkin tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu, tapi bisakah kau mengabulkan keinginanku? Menikahlah denganku..."

"Ku mohon Jongin-ah! aku tidak ingin menyakitimu..."

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa membuatmu selamanya disiku, tapi bisakah kau memberikanku kenangan indah sebelum kau benar-benar pergi dari hidupku?"

.

.

.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Jongin-ah! Kau tidak bisa menikahi putriku!" penolakan pertama dari tuan Do yang Jongin dapat ketika ia menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menikahi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah! aku sungguh senang karena kau merawat Kyungsoo dengan cukup baik, tapi kau memiliki masa depan dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa memberikan itu semua..." kini suara ibu dari Kyungsoo, menambahakan perkataan suaminya.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya. Menghampiri tuan dan nyonya Do yang duduk bersampingan di sofa. Jongin menumpukkan kedua lutunya di lantai. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan.

"Jongin-ah! apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Chanyeol tak percaya dengan Jongin yang emmohon kepada orang tuanya.

"Aku mencinta putrimu, paman! Dan aku ingin menikahinya..." ucap Jongin.

"Kau tahu resikonya? Kyungsoo tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu sebagai istri, ia tidak bisa terlalu lelah.. dan dia tidak bisa kau sentuh,.." suara berat Kris ikut mengudara. Ia duduk bersampingan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku tahu hyung! Tapi aku begitu mencintainya..."

'Berdirilah, nak!" ibu Kyungsoo memegang pundak Jongin. Ia berdiri bersama Jongin. "Aku menyetujuinya jika kau bisa membuat Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum dan semangat untuk menjalani pengobatannya.." lirih ibu paruh baya itu.

Tuan Do menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Sejak awal aku memang curiga dengan usahamu mendekati putriku... aku pun merestuinya, asal kau berjanji untuk tetap membahagiakannya.."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menahan tangis yang bisa saja mengeras ketika mendengar bagaimana Jongin meyakinkan keluarganya untuk menikahinya.

Satu-satunya cara dimana ia bisa meninggalkan kenangan untuk orang-orang yang mencintainya.

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu berjalan dengan kidmat. Tidak ada halangan ataupun hambatan di hari pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kedua orang tua Jongin mengikhlaskan keinginan Jongin untuk menikahi gadis yang menurut ilmu medis tidak akan lama lagi. Mereka terlalu bersimpati dengan kehidupan Kyungsoo.

Setelah menikah, Jongin tinggal dirumah Kyungsoo beserta keluarganya. Orang tua Kyungsoo yang meminta. Dengan alasan agar mereka bisa memantau kesehatan Kyungsoo yang makin hari makin menurun.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah! aku ingin hamil" keinginan itu membuat Jongin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri di sungan Han.

"Itu tidak mungkin, sayang!" Jongin bicara dengan lembut sekali.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku istrimu dan kita sudah sah"

Perniakahan mereka awalnya berjalan seperti biasa, tanpa pertengkaran. Namun itu hanya dua bulan sejak Kyungsoo merengkek ingin hamil.

"Kau ingin hamil atau kau ingin punya anak?"

"Aku ingin punya anak..." jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Kita bisa mengadposi bayi di panti asuhan... sebagaian dari mereka juga membutuhkan kasih sayang kita.."

"Aku ingin punya anak dari rahimku, Jongin-ah"

"Kyungsoo, dengar! Kondisimu terlalu lemah untuk bisa hamil dan melahirkan.. ah, tidak! Bahkan aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu..."

"Kalau begitu, sentuh aku!"

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu..." Jongin meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan merebahkannya di ranjang "Kita akhiri percakapan tidak penting ini... karena aku pun lelah, ingin istrihat"

Chup.

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo setelah menyelimuti tubuh mungil istrinya yang kurus.

.

.

.

Jongin tersentak ketika mendapati Kyungsoo tidak ada disampingnya. Setelah melirik jam dinding yang baru ia ketahui jika sekarang tengah dini hari.

"Kyungsoo-yah.." panggil Jongin sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi, namun ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di sampingnya. "Sayang... kau dimana?" panggil Jongin. Namun ia tidak menemukan kyungsoo.

"Astaga! Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pekik Jongin ketika mendapati istrinya berada di beranda belakang rumahnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Jongin mendatannginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kertas origami itu?" tunjuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya "Aku membuat burung bangau..."

'Untuk apa?"

"Aku membuat permohonan agar aku bisa hamil" jawabnya pelan "Aku sudah mengumpulkannya sebanyak lima ratus..."

"Berhenti percaya pada hal-hal mitos, Kyungsoo-yah! Kau tidak akan bisa hamil!" bentak Jongin. "Dengan kau hidup seperti sekarang, apa itu kurang?" lanjutnya geram.

"Tap..."

"Sekalipun kau membuat seribu bahkan lima ribu, itu tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu! Kau tahu?"

"Kau benar, mereka tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanku karena kau tidak akan pernah menyentuh tubuhku yang lemah ini kan? Atau bahkan menjijikan karena aku penyakitan..."

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. "Kau sama sekali tidak menjijikan, sayang! Tapi aku tidak akan membuatmu pergi begitu cepat dariku... apa gunanya anak jika hanya bersamamu saja aku sudah begitu bahagia..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah sempurna jika aku tidak melahirkan..."

.

.

.

Dulu, ia tidak mengeluh. Dulu, ia tidak begitu banyak meminta permohonan. Tapi sejak Jongin hadir di hidupnya, ia banyak memiliki keinginan. Keinginan yang hanya ia lakukan bersama Jongin. Banyak, salah satunya ia membesarkan seorang anak yang lahir dari rahimnya sendiri bersama Jongin. Ia mencinta pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya sejak lima bulan lalu.

.

.

.

Tuan dan Nyonya Do semakin resah dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang semakin memburuk. Bukan kesehatannya yang semakin menurun, tapi Kyungsoo kehilangan harapan dan semangat. Sejak Jongin tidak pernah menyetujuinya untuk hamil. Kyungsoo hanya akan mengurung diri kamar jika Jongin pergi bekerja, dan keluar dari kamar saat Jongin kembali bekerja.

Kyungsoo sering menggoda Jongin agar menyentuhnya. Namun usahanya selalu saja sia-sia. Jongin tidak pernah tergoda sekalipun Kyungsoo dalam keadaan telanjang di depannya. Mereka pernah bertengkar disuatu malam ketika Kyungsoo mengatai Jongin bukanlah pria normal. Pertengkaran mereka berakhir dengan Jongin mencium kening dan bibir Kyungsoo, lalu menyelimutinya dan mengucapkan selamat malam untuknya.

"Jongin-ah! tidak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu agar Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya?" sore itu Nyonya Do mengajak Jongin meminum teh di halaman belakang rumah.

Jongin meneguk teh nya "Mungkin ini bentuk pemberontakkannya,bu! Selama ini ia selalu berpura-pura seolah semua baik-baik saja.."

"Lalu kita harus melakukan apa? Dia mulai berhenti mengonsumsi obatnya... ibu takut dia kenapa-kenapa" lanjut nyonya Do lagi. Memang Kyungsoo tidak akan minum obat jika tidak ada Jongin.

"Aku akan membujukknya lagi agar mengerti kondisinya,.."

"Ibu mohon... bersabarlah menghadapi Kyungsoo"

Jongin mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak meminum obatmu lagi?"

"Untuk apa aku minum obat dan keluar masuk rumah sakit jika pada akhirnya, aku akan mati kan?" balas Kyungsoo dingin.

Jongin menarik nafasnya perlahan. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya. "Ini untuk kesehatanmu, Kyung!" Jongin menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak lagi menjawab.

"Kau ingin kita pergi berlibur? Ke Itali?" tawar Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin hamil.." lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Menumpukkan dagunya di kepala istrinya.

"Bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Jongin memejankan matanya pelan "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-yah! Kehamilan hanya akan membuat kondisimu memburuk"

"Apa permintaanku terlalu banyak, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin menggeleng "Hidup berdua dengan mu seperti ini, sudah cukup bagiku. Ku harap kau pun begitu..."

"Ini permintaan terakhirku... aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi..."

"Sebaiknya kita tidur.. aku akan memelukmu.." Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo ikut beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku ingin kau menyentuhku lagi malam ini..." pinta Kyngsoo.

Setelah melakukan konsultasi dengan Zhang Yixing, Jongin dan Kyungsoo boleh melakukan hubungan intim sesuai dengan arahanya.

Jongin mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dari tidurnya. Deru nafasnya sangat pelan. Bahkan Jongin tak bisa merasakan jika Kyungsoo bernafas.

"Sayang... sayang...bangun...hey! jangan bercanda.." Jongin beberapa kali menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo. "Badanmu dingin sekali, kau demam?" Jongin memegang pipi Kyungsoo. "Do Kyungsoo..." Jongin benar-benar terkejut ketika tangan kanan Kyungsoo terkulai tak berdaya.

.

.

.

Pip Pip Pip

Monitor yang memantau kerja jantung Kyungsoo berbunyi sangat lambat dan pelan. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak membuka matanya sama sekali. Hidupnya sekarang benar-benar tergantung pada alat-alat medis yang terpasang ditubuhnya.

Sudah dua hari Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jongin-ah! kenapa kau sampai lalai melupakan obat Kyungsoo?" tegur wanita berlesung pipit dengan jas putihnya yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Dia berontak karena ingin hamil, dok!" jawab Jongin lemah.

Zhang Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko lebih besar jika Kyungsoo benar-benar hamil.." ucapnya lirih.

"Maafkan aku... aku begitu kesulitan mencari pendonor yang sesuai dengan Kyungsoo" ucap wanita yang seumuran dengan ibu Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku mengerti.."

"Kau sudah bekerja keras hingga detik ini, Jongin-ah!"

"Dokter juga..."

"Dokter, kondisi nona Kyungsoo semakin melemah..." Jongin dan Yixing dikejutkan dengan hadirnya seorang suster yang berlari ke arahnya.

Jongin dan Yixing saling melempar pandangan.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah, nak! Biarkan ayah dan ibu beserta kakakmu yang menunggunya disini.." ibu Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng "Aku masih ingin bersamanya, bu!"

"Tapi kau butuh istirahat.. aku yakin Kyungsoo pun tak suka jika kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri.." timpal sang ayah.

Kris menghampiri Jongin "Sementara Kyungsoo di tangani oleh dokter, aku akan megantarmu pulang.. kau sudah dua hari tidak makan mandi dan tidur.. kkaja!" Kris menarik tangan Jongin.

Memang dasarnya tubuh Jongin pun lemah, ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakak iparnya ketika menariknya pelan menjauhi ruang ICU.

.

.

.

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya diranjang yang biasa ia tiduri bersama Kyungsoo. matanya memandang dalam ke arah figura besar yang memotret hari bahagianya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ku mohon! Jangan pergi! Maafkan aku jika aku egois, tapi aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu..." lirih Jongin. Tanpa sengaja Jongin melihat kardus di bawah nakas. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat isi dari kardus tersebut.

Jongin meremas kertas origami yang sudah Kyungsoo rubah menjadi burung bangau. Membuat lipatan-lipatan kertas origami yang Kyungsoo lakukan ketika menunggu Jongin pulang kerja.

 _Mereka mengabulkan permohonanku, aku hidup hingga aku berusia 17 tahun..._

 _Jongin-ah! aku melewati usiaku ke dua puluh tahun..._

 _Jongin-ah! aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi..._

Jongin mengusap air matanya ketika mengenang setiap permohanan Kyungsoo yang selalu sama disetiap harinya. Dan Jongin merubah semua keinginan Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo mengabulkan keinginannya untuk menikahinya.

Jongin mendongkak ketika Kris membuka pintu kamarnya "Jongin-ah! jangan terkejut! Hari itu tiba, Kyungsoo semakin memburuk dan dokter mengambil tindakan... ayah sudah menandatangani surat persetujuannya... kita akan ke rumah sakit nanti malam... ku harap kau kuat..." ucapnya.

Jongin menagngguk pelan.

Jongin mengambil lembaran origami yang belum terlipat setelah Kris meninggalkannya "Kau selalu mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo, bagaimana jika kali ini aku yang melakukan permohonan... tolong selamatkan istriku..." dengan air matanya yag tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, Jongin mulai membuat burung bangau sama seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Selamatkan, Kyungsoo!" ia melempar asal lipatan burung bangau yang sudah jadi ke lantai.

"Biarkan aku membahagiakannya.." **dua..**

"Biarkan aku membahagiakannya..." **tiga...**

"Selamatkan Kyungsoo ..." **seratus lima puluh enam**

"Selamatkan Kyungsoo..." **tujuh ratus sembilan puluh**

"Selamatkan Kyungsoo..." **sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan**

"Aku mencintainya..." **seribu!**

.

.

.

'Euuung..." Kyungsoo melenguh ketika ia merasa tidurnya terganggu "Jongin-ah! ini masih pagi, jangan mengangguku!" katanya serak dengan mata terpejam. Sudah pasti Jongin yang melakukannya.

"Bangn, princess!"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. "Kenapa? Kau masih takut jika aku tidak membuka mataku di pagi hari?" balas Kyungsoo yang kini duduk bersandar dan menarik selimut hingga ke atas dadanya.

Jongin tersenyum "Kenapa kau tutup? Semalam kau memerkan seluruh tubuhmu padaku" kini giliran Jongin yang menggoda istrinya.

"Semalam karena gelap, jadi bekas opresai di bawah leher ku dan perutku tidak kelihatan jelas..." Kyungsoo makin mengeratkan selimutnya.

Jongin terkikik "Arraseo! Sekarang bangunlah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan... dan Taeoh sudah menunggumu di meja makan..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau tidak ingin memberiku morning kiss?" langkah Jongin berhenti saat ia mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian merundukkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga ia bisa mencecap bibir manis istrinya.

Jongin menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memeperdalam ciumannya. Keduanya saling melumat bibir lawan mainnya.

"ABIIIIIII...AMIIIIII... Taeoh tidak mau salapan sendilian..." Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin agar menjauh dari tubuhnya setelah emndengar teriakan Kim Taeoh dan kemudian disusul oleh suara piring yang beradu dengan sendok.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Haisssshhhhh! Anak itu!" omelnya "Cepat apakai bajumu, aku menunggumu di luar..." katanya pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Loh, abi tidak mau memandikan ami dulu?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mulai, Kyungsoo! Aku tidak ingin Taeoh menguluarkan jurus iron man-nya dan berakhir dengan perabot dapurmu yang pecah..." balas Jongin yang kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kyungsoo terkikik melihat aksi cemberut Jongin yang selalu bisa ia nikmati setiap harinya.

.

.

.

"Lain kali jangan membuatku bangun terlebih dahulu, sayang! Aku masih takut..." ucap Jongin yang kini punggungnya bersandar pada dada Kyungsoo, sementara kakinya ia luruskan dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan terlambat bangun jika kau tidak membuatku terlambat tidur semalam..." Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya pada pundak Jongin. Jongin meremas-remas tangan Kyungsoo. Keduanya tengah menikmati hari libur mereka di appartementnya bersama Taeoh, putra semata wayang mereka yang kini berusia 4 tahun. "Dan juga aku sudah dinyatakan sehat sejak menerima pendonor yang sesuai..."

 _Aku harap ini berita bagus untuk kalian, dokter Joonmyeon akan segera mengirimkan jantung yang sesuai untuk Kyungsoo langsung dari Boston malam ini. Tim ku akan melakukan operasi kedua kalinya dua hari kemudian..._

 _Sesuai dengan harapan kalian, tubuh Kyungsoo menerima jantung barunya. Selebihnya kita akan menunggu pemulihan Kyungsoo._

Jongin masih mengenang perkataan Yixing enam tahun lalu. Tahun dimana ia sudah menyerah pada Kyungsoo. dan saat ia benar-benar jatuh, Kyungsoo memberinya harapan kembali. _Terimakasih, Kyungsoo-yah!_

Operasi ketiga dilakukan dua tahun kemudian saat Kyungsoo harus melahirkan Taeoh secara caesar. Kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal.

"Sayang, kau sudah mempersiapkan semua akomodasi disana?" Jongin tersadar dari lumanannya tentang masa-masa sulitnya.

"Sudah, kita hanya tinggal berangkat malam ini... perlengkapan Taeoh sudah kau siapkan?" tanya balik Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sudah semua, ku rasa kita perlu ke rumah orang tuamu untuk membicarakan liburan kita ke Itali.."

"Kita akan mampir saat perjalanan ke bandara..." balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau akan membawaku ke Florence kan?"

"Iya, kau bisa membuat permohonanmu yang banyak disana..." Jongin tersenyum.

"Assa! Aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak koin..."

"Permohonan apa yang kau minta kali ini?" Jongin menegakkan posisinya dan duduk disamping Kyugsoo.

Kyungsoo menyadarkan kepalanya dipundak Jongin. Matanya mengarah ke arah taeoh yang sedang bermain robot-robotan. "Salah satunya, kebahagian kita tetap seperti ini!"

Chup

Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo setelah megecupnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku ?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo "Aku akan minta agar semua permohonan mu dikabulkan" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk "Taeo-yah! Sini..." panggil Kyugsoo yang membuat Taeoh berlari ke arahnya dan meninggalkan mainannya.

"Kita akan berlibur, kau, ami dan abi..."Kyungsoo menarik Taeoh dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Benalkah? Kemana?" tanya Taeoh polos. "Yeee...Taeoh libulan..." soaraknya bergembira membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Gadis itu hanya memiliki satu keinginan sepanjang hidupnya. Namun semua berubah ketika ia menemukan prianya. Keinginannya bertambah. Gadis mungil itu yang membuat banyak permohonan dan satu diantaranya terwujud. Hidup lebih lama...bersama orang yang mencintainya...bersama buah hati mereka...

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

a/n :

bisa abaikan saja penggunaan bahasanya yang kagak beraturan... emang aerii sengaja gunain bahasa yang sedikit...entahlah...

ini dibuat karena ada waktu luang...

ceritanya datar karena cerita yang penyakitan sudah biasa dan banyak, tapi aerii hargai yang tetap baca apalagi sampe ninggalin jejak

.

Cerita ini muncul tadi pagi pas aerii lagi beberes rak buku terus nemu selembar origami, eh keidean bikin beginian, kagak nyambung yah? Mungkin yang berteman dengan aerii di bbm bakal tahu karena aerii pasang hasil origaminya di dp...

Karena cerita ini terlalu umum, aerii harap , reader-nim semua bisa nemuin perbedaannya.. asli loh ini buatan aerii...

.

.

.

Please comment about this fanfic ! Review Juseyoooo

.

.

.

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


End file.
